


Broken legs, Liverpool FC, and SAS veterans.

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [13]
Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Asexual Jason Todd, Caring grandsons, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Granddad Alfred Pennyworth, Good Grandson Jason Todd, Good granddad Wintergreen, Good grandson Slade Wilson, In terms of Jason having sex despite how it makes him feel, Jason is at college, M/M, Mentions of broken bone, New Relationship, Slade Wilson is blunt, Veterans, Wintergreen forcing his adult grandchild to interact, but due to old age, change of plans, life changing combat injuries, like duuude, mentions of dubious consent in past relationships, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, missunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day eight of Sladin week – Free Day!For as long as he’s been part of the Wayne family Jason has known that Alfred meets up with his ex-SAS buddy Randy Wintergreen on the last Thursday of the month. While home for Spring Break Jason discovers that it’s the first Thursday they’ll be missing their meet-up and could potentially be the last as Randy has a broken leg. Surely the son of a billionaire can get his grandfather back to Boston where Randy is staying with his grandson, right?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Broken legs, Liverpool FC, and SAS veterans.

Unlike the previous year, this Spring Break drew Jason home and into the extensive library his father owned. He was working away at his thesis paper and could use the exorbitant amount of books in his childhood home. Especially as he’d helped get many of the ones he’d need. His thesis paper revolving around the comparisons between modern day romance and that seen in classic literature. 

He’d been taking a break in the kitchen, tea brewing and cookies waiting to be dunked, when Alfred had shuffled into the kitchen. His grandfather was looking older every time he came home. The sight making his heart break just a little more every time. 

“Hey Alfie,” he called out. Voice having to be louder than ever as his grandfather had started to lose his hearing this year. 

Alfred smiled at Jason and chose to sit with him. Jason already jumping up to get a second tea cup. “My boy, it’s so wonderful having you home. We could go out to that lovey little tea shop this Thursday if you’d like. Give you a break from all that studying so you can come back to it refreshed.” 

He smiled at his grandfather. Even when the man was noticeably sad he made an effort to put his family first. The self-sacrificing idiot. “What’s wrong, you’re never free the last Thursday of the month?” 

“Always so perceptive. My friend from the SAS has broken his hip and will be unable to make it as he’s staying with his grandson. It’ll be months before I get to see him again, if he recovers well enough to move home that is.” 

“This the one you always used to tell me stories about?” Jason had heard of a few of Alfred’s SAS buddies but none were closer to him than Randy. If Alfred wasn’t able to meet up with him like normal then surely Bruce with his ridiculous wealth could make that happen. Then again his father probably hadn’t noticed Alfred was upset. He wasn’t the best at picking up social clues or emotions. 

They continued chatting. Alfred telling him a few of the more adventurous things he’d gotten up to with Randy, stories he’d not shared with Jason when he was younger for fear he’d try similar things with his best friend Roy. Apparently his grandfather didn’t think they’d get up to them now or had resigned himself to the antics that Roy always dragged him along for. 

When Jason returned to the library he just couldn’t focus. His mind skipping back to the sadness that had lined his grandfather’s face. The acceptance that Randy probably wouldn’t make it back to his own home because of his age. Time fleeting and making two close friends end up so far apart. 

Mind made up, Jason set about planning. Sure he’d come home from Harvard to work on his thesis in the quiet of the family library but he wasn’t about to deny his grandfather time with his friend. 

On Wednesday morning Jason bundled Alfred into the Range Rover Sport SVR Bruce had gotten once he’d ended up with more than two kids and drove them to Gotham International Airport. The family jet was already waiting. Pilots ready to fly back to Boston despite only flying Jason home the weekend before. 

Once they landed Jason drove them to the Eliot Hotel. He’d booked a suite using Bruce’s card after researching multiple places around the city. Having only 95 rooms meant it was quiet and would be the perfect place for his grandfather to crash out after being cramped up on the jet. 

They spent the day relaxing. Jason taking them around the city in the Mitsubishi Eclipse Cross he’d gotten once he’d moved out of halls in his second year at Harvard. Bruce had wanted to buy him something flashy and befitting the second son of a billionaire but Jason had refused. It didn’t make sense to have something flashy when he lived in a city and spent most of his time in the English Department at Harvard. 

They took in the museum of fine arts. Found a small restaurant for lunch and returned to the hotel for the afternoon. After making sure his grandfather was comfortable Jason pulled out his laptop and continued working on his thesis. He’d already arranged for Randy and his grandson to meet up with them in the city tomorrow and planned to bring his laptop in case the old men got going and they ended up there for hours. 

Just before lunch the following day, with a very happy and grateful Alfred bundled back into the car, Jason drove them to Phoenix Landing. It was a pub that was popular with Liverpool fans. Randy had picked the place as a Liverpool F.C fan and wanted to find a way to rub it in his old friends face that they’d won the league again. 

William ‘Randy’ Randolph Wintergreen was already there with his grandson when the pair arrived. Tucked into a corner booth with his leg elevated and surly looking grandson beside him. Jason hadn’t dealt with the man, only talking to Randy about the meeting as he was Alfred’s friend. 

The brunette was taken aback by the gorgeous man beside Randy. Late thirties to early forties he had silver hair that was cropped short at the sides, stereotypical of any armed forces man. Stubble dusted his jaw and his piercing blue eye was focused on them as they approached. Broad shoulders in a snug fitting shirt with the top couple buttons undone. He was everything Jason found attractive in a man. His interest peaked and instantly wondering just how he’d lost the eye. 

“Hi, I’m Jason,” he said while holding out his hand to Randy. 

“William but you know me as Randy. Nice to finally meet the grandson Alf talks about the most.” His British accent was as clear as Alfred’s, only where Alfred spoke with the stereotypical Queen’s English accent Randy spoke with a more gruff one, closer to Liverpudlian and reminding Jason uncomfortably of his last ex. 

They slid into the booth and the two old men began chatting and snarking at each other. You could easily see that they’d been through some rough times together. Their humour dark and slightly twisted, pulling laughs from Jason and the other man while they listened to their grandparents natter away. 

Randy suddenly elbowed the other man in the side and nodded towards Jason, earning him a scowl despite then giving in. “Slade Wilson,” his deep voice tried to send a shiver down Jason’s spine but he just managed to catch it in time. 

Slade got another look from Randy while he listened to Alfred talk about Cassandra’s latest dance recital. He rolled his eye and looked over at Jason. They slid out the booth and moved to the next one. 

“So Jason, what do you do?” He was the picture of awkward, forced to chat to this complete stranger by his grandfather. 

“I’m in my last year of undergrad at Harvard. Classical Literature focusing on the more romantic aspects. You?” Jason wanted desperately to get conversation flowing. Slade ticking every box so far for the men Jason usually grew attraction towards. 

“Ex-special forces like Billy, honourably discharged thanks to this,” he waved towards his missing eye. The scar still slightly pink indicating it wasn’t an old wound. “Enemy got in a lucky shot and almost killed me. Luckily I’m a hard bastard to kill.” The smirk did send a visible shiver this time through Jason. 

The younger man blushed as he looked Slade over. “Why are you telling me?” 

“Oh everyone always wants to know, figured it was best to get it out the way and save any awkward questions or stares not long after it happened.” He sounded so blasé for a man who’d been shot in the head it was actually reassuring to Jason. 

He’d been through some tough shit before getting fostered by Bruce. His body telling stories he still struggled to talk about. Hearing someone who’d been through something so life threatening be so unconcerned with it made him reevaluate some of the things his therapist constantly told him. 

Jason didn’t end up getting any of his thesis written or research done that day. Too caught up in conversation with Slade. He was an interesting man to talk to. Stories aplenty, just like Alfred, only he didn’t leave out gory details. Regaling Jason with some of the more mad dash things he’d had to do in the service. He was also an avid reader, more non-fiction than fiction but he read enough to make debating with him interesting. 

Slade even made some points Jason began to consider for his thesis. Points he’d not thought of in regards to the books he’d chosen. 

A few hours later, once both old men started to look like they’d fall asleep where they sat, goodbyes were said all round. Slade slipping his number into Jason’s hand as they shook. The gesture sending a thrill through him, just knowing the older man wanted to talk again. 

Talk again they did. Texting once back in Gotham turning into full days spent messaging. From rants, to the mundane, to ludicrous things they seen. Even a few pictures of his siblings being their wonderfully stupid and fear-free selves like Dick hanging off the chandelier despite being twenty-eight and too heavy for it. Following it up with a video of the thing falling from the ceiling and Dick’s quick tuck and roll to avoid it. 

Once back in Boston those texts turned into phone calls. Nightly things that always sent Jason to sleep with a soft smile. Updates on how Randy was doing sent to Alfred the following morning always returned with a small emoji that just showed Alfred was still the all knowing man Jason had come to love. 

Poetry slams. Book readings. Concerts and dinners out. They all progressed to longer and longer spent in each other’s company. 

As demiromantic and asexual Jason always struggled to feel comfortable in relationships. Worried he’d put a partner off by not wanting sex. He’d tried it with partners in the past. Tried to please them and satisfy their sex drives but it just made him hate his body. Their skin often smooth and unmarked, a stark contrast to the scars that littered his skin. Cigarette burns, belt buckle tears, deformed stab wounds, and more. All depicting the abuse he’d suffered at the hands of his biological parents and then as a kid surviving the worst of Gotham. Dr Leslie finally convincing him to let Bruce foster him saved his life in so many ways. 

Slade didn’t seem to care. He enjoyed Jason’s company. Allowed them to move at whatever pace the younger man wanted. 

After months of them talking and spending time together Jason finally snapped. Him and Slade were sat on his sofa, watching something mindless on TV when Slade pulled him into his side and held him close. 

Jason pushed him away and jumped up. Hands running through his hair and over his face. Turmoil twisting his stomach and making him want to vomit. 

“I don’t want sex!” Jason suddenly snapped out. Surprising Slade and making the older man look him over. 

The chuckle wasn’t the reply he was expecting. It wasn’t unkind. It wasn’t the sort of laugh that meant he was being laughed at. It was a soft one as if Jason had said something so obvious Slade couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I guessed Jace. I don’t need sex to love you. I don’t care if we never have sex. We’re intimate in our own way. I’ve had enough sex and, besides, I’ve got two working hands and can buy plenty of toys.” He rose from the sofa with all the grace of a man in complete control of his body. 

Slade strode over to Jason with purpose. The younger man just frozen in shock as he replayed Slade’s words over and over and over. A hand touching his cheek pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“You’re everything I want just as you are.” He flicked his eyes down to Jason’s lips and back up to his eyes. “Is it okay if I kiss you? You can say-”

Jason cut Slade off by bouncing onto the balls of his feet and quickly pressing a kiss to soft lips. Blushing furiously as he pulled back. “Love you too Slade,” he whispered as his mind continued to replay the words Slade had said. Spoken as if it was obvious common knowledge. 

Again Slade huffed a chuckle. “I did say that didn’t I,” it was his turn to blush and look away. “Sorry if it’s too much.” 

“Never, you, you’re, thank you,” Jason rested a hand over Slade’s heart, “you’re the first person who has understood and not made me feel pressured to do things I don’t want to. Don’t get me wrong, I love physical affection and would love it if you kissed me again, as many times as you want. Just don’t…” he trailed off realising he was babbling. Free hand shaking so badly he had to move it to Slade’s hip to stop it. 

“Just don’t expect it to go further?” At Jason’s head shake Slade dipped down and kissed him. Deeper than the quick peck Jason had done. Pulling the younger man against him. He pulled back to press kisses along Jason’s jaw until he could speak directly against his ear. “I never expect that.” 

Relief washed through Jason all over again. Slade wasn’t rejecting him. Wasn’t pressuring him to do more than he wanted. Hell, he’d even admitted he’d be happy keeping things as they were. 

That flicker of hope at finding a partner to spend his days with, the flame that so many people had worked to snuff out, flared back to life as Slade guided them back to the sofa. Tucking Jason against his side and resuming the show they’d been watching. Hand tracing small circles on his bicep and making him relax. Happiness curling around him like a soft blanket. 

He made a small mental note to send a gift basket of Liverpool FC merch and ale to Randy, along with one of different teas to Alfred. After all, if it wasn’t for them still meeting up he’d never have met Slade. 


End file.
